magicians and heroes
by fuzzymermaid
Summary: this is the story of what would happen if sadie and carter decided to figure out what was going on near long islad sound as referenced in serpents shadow by sadie . this is my first fanfic so please review and give feedback!
1. jason

Jason

O.K I was walking through a forest (actually in a clearing in the forest) near camp half-blood when some girl came into the clearing wearing pyjamas and combat boots. She had what looked like a fancy walking stick and a wand in her hands then a second person came through a guy this time in similar clothing but instead of the walking stick and a wand he was holding a very curved very scary very wicked looking sword. After this a gigantic monster came out of the bushes not Greek defiantly not roman but defiantly a monster. I did the thing I thought would work I charged the monster thing and as soon as I got within three feet of the thing a force field pushed me back . I didn't understand a force field? It was surrounding the monster and the girl and the boy! I had to lean against a tree I was drained from all my energy how did that happen I was completely energised a minute ago it must have been the force field thing. I looked up just in time to see the girl say a word (sounded like ha-di) and a symbol burn over the thing and it blew-up. The girl then looked at me said something and I was suddenly wrapped in chains then the guy came up to me and put the sword up and it pinned me up to the tree (because it was curved) . He then said to me

"Who are you and why did you try to kill my sister."

I said something along the lines of you guys are related ! Because honestly they looked nothing like each other the guy was dark with black curly hair and the girl was very light with dirty blond hair with a purple streak in it.

The girl than came up to me and said "why yes we are related our names are carter and Sadie Kane and you still haven't answered my dear brothers question" she spoke with a British accent and something told me that if I didn't answer her brothers question she would blow me sky high.

"My name is Jason son of Jupiter" I said they looked at me as If I was crazy they were obviously not mortals so I tried Greek " son of Zeus" Still they look confused so I said "umm like a half blood" more confusion "demigod"

"Ok who are you … wait did you say demi_god_ "The girl Sadie said

"Wait a second Sadie I think I remember something from dad's books demigods are children of a god and a human am I right" the guy err carter said

"Yes but aren't _you_ half-bloods oh I mean demigods" I said

"No they don't exist" said Sadie

"Wait you said you are the son of that planet right" said carter

I couldn't help but laugh "no the planet was named after my father Jupiter or Zeus if you're Greek so witch are you Greek or roman"

"um neither we are not demigods remember and what are half-bloods" said carter

"oh demigods and half-bloods are the same thing like half god. But if you aren't half-bloods, you aren't mortals and you haven't killed me so you are most likely not monsters what are you? "by this point I was starting to think the people at camp half-blood were probably wondering why I haven't gotten back from my "short walk" already.

"We're magician's duhhh" said Sadie

"Wait like harry potter and stuff" I said

"No like ancient Egypt" then before I could answer Reyna Percy Tyson and Annabeth charged into the clearing guess there's the search party I was wondering about. I guess when they saw that I was wrapped up in chains with a sword at my throat being interrogated by two kids in pyjamas they kind of took that to mean that they were the enemy and attacked them. Apparently being magicians means you have a lot of power because in a number of minutes Reyna was hanging upside down in some pink ribbons Percy was stuck in a block of cheese Tyson was in a gigantic snow globe and Annabeth was holy cow Annabeth Was trapped in a sarcophagus

"Now where were we oh yes ancient Egypt we came here because we detected magic from an unknown source near long island sound and it looks like we found it" said Sadie "now we will let all of you go if you take us to your house of life head-quarters "

"House of life?" I said

"Headquarters?" said Percy

"Magic?" said Reyna

"Egypt? "Said Annabeth

"Peanut-butter!" said Tyson

"Do they mean camp" Reyna said

"Whatever "said Sadie "just take us to whoever is in charge"

"Fine but you have to let us go first" I said

"Don't kill us then" said Sadie and with that she said a word and we all were free but one change. she had all our weapons. Then she passed them to her brother who then opened what looked like a door to a locker (that hadn't been there before) and the weapons disappeared she then finished by saying "you will get them back after you take us to this "camp" of yours."


	2. sadie2

Sadie

When we got to the "camp "I didn't believe my eyes it was crazy there was everything a normal summer camp would have except that it was as if it was designed for kids training to go to battle in ancient Greece. Why because that was exactly what they were doing. Well according to their head of camp Chiron the centaur. (The fact that he was a centaur was surprisingly the most normal thing that had happened today.)

"Well an Egyptian demigod this-"Chiron said

"We are not demigods we are magicians Egyptian magicians O.K." I cut him off. This guy (can you call a centaur a guy?)Seamed to not get the idea that we were not demigods I used some magic to see his thoughts and it turns out that this is a very bad thing and that the last time this sort of thing happened the world was almost destroyed. Yup what else is different Kanes show up the world is in danger. Later we were talking to some Annabeth chic and turns out they were already in danger and that they had one war in her time here (7 years) and were about to have another. She also said that they were probably not strong enough to hold off a massive attack. I asked her where the attack would be I was thinking that maybe we magicians could help somehow considering that we just had a war and were not anywhere near about to have another of our own. What she said surprised me she said that it could be at 4 places camp Jupiter (witch by now I have figured out that it is another camp like this except for demigods of roman gods), here, the empire state building (which happens to have the home of the Greek/roman gods Olympus floating over it) or ancient Greece (the birthplace of the Greek gods)

Later we were speaking with the centaur and it turns out that there are many ways that we could help them starting with reinforcing the magic boundaries around the camp and adding a way to keep enemies from going under them so we did that (it took about a half hour total) and we went back to Brooklyn taking some of our new bffs with us (aka Annabeth Percy Jason and Reahena)

When we arrived about a mile away from the clearing where we met Jason we met up with freak everyone save me and carter freaked out and went to attack him I sighed and put them into their previous traps (the cheese ,snow globe, the chains) and explained about freak we then all climbed on and flew home.


End file.
